dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Song Ji Eun (1990)
Perfil *'Nombre: '송지은 / Song Ji Eun *thumb|267pxApodo: 'Ssongji, "Canción elemental." *'Profesión: 'Cantante y actriz. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '05-Mayo-1990 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Corea de Sur *'Estatura: '1.60 cm *'Peso: '48kg. *'Signo zodiacal: 'Tauro. *'Familia: Padres. *'Agencia:' TS Entertainment Mini Biografía Cantó para varios OST como “Air City”, Bicheonmu , “The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea ”. También es la voz original de la canción del dúo Untouchable - 줄께 (Give My All) aunque en las presentaciones en programas musicales era su compañera de grupo Han Sun Hwa quien promocionaba. Ji Eun participó en las promociones de Untouchable con la canción "Living in the Heart" substituyendo a Narsha de Brown Eyed Girls, quien era la voz original de la canción. El 3 de Marzo de 2011 lanzo su primer album digital en solitario y se presento con el tema "Going Crazy" con la colaboración del rapero Bang Yong Guk, siendo un gran éxito. Dramas * Remaining Love (KBS, 2013) Cameo ep 1, ep 2, ep 48 * Shut Up Family (KBS, 2012) Cameo, ''ep 63 * More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) ''Cameo, ep 1 Temas para Dramas *''It's Cold para Take Care of Us, Captain (2012) *''Home-sick ''para The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea (2008) *''Bi Chun Moo Ga para Bicheonmu (2008) *''Learning to Fly para Air City (2007) Programas de TV *'2011:' Immortal Song 2 (Ep.2-5) *'2011:' Family Variety Bouquet *'2011:' Weekly Idol *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2013': Weekly Idol Discografia '''Singles' Colaboraciones *Coma - B.A.P (2013) *Secret Love ft. B.A.P (2012) *Let's Go - Group of 20 (2010) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Secret *'Posicion:' Vocalista Princípal, Bailarina. *'Hobbies: '''Pasar tiempo con mi grupo y amigos, tocar el paino, ir a karaokes, cantar, componer canciones a veces, bailar y hacer deporte. *'Habilidad:' Cantar, bailar, tocar el piano. *'Tipo ideal:''' "Alguien en que yo pueda confiar". * Era originalmente aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, ahí iba a debutar en un grupo de 3 chicas junto a Hyorin de Sistar y Yooji (ex EXID) . Sin embargo, los planes no salieron muy bien y se canceló su debut. *Hizo un dueto junto a Jerry con la canción "Going To Love" en el Mnet Super Concert (4-Julio-2010) *En los Mnet Idol Chart de mejores cantantes con MR removido quedo en decimo lugar (10), ganadole a artitas como Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, Lee Hong Ki de FT Island, Heo Ga Yoon de 4minute, Suzy de Miss A, G.O de MBLAQ, Yang Yo Seob de B2ST / BEAST y Kim Junsu de 2PM. *Participó en Inmortal Song luego de la salida de IU , junto a Yoseob de BEAST, Jonghyun de SHINee, Hyorin de Sistar, Yesung de Super Junior y Changmin de 2AM. *Es la que más llora del grupo. *Tiene alta tolerancia al alcohol. Cuando bebe lo hace con sus padres; no con sus compañeras de grupo. *Le gusta mucho el chocolate. *Young Jae de B.A.P la eligió como su tipo ideal *Conformó un grupo llamado "Middle School" que era de hip-hop pero ella no rapea. *En una entrevista le preguntaron que quién dentro del grupo B.A.P se acerca a su tipo ideal, ella escogió a Yongguk. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Cyworld *Twitter Galeria song_ji_eun_secret_384382_large.jpg 317325_206740276064074_1290030904_n.jpg tumblr_lhk2dbeC9e1qeikl3.jpg Ji_ Eun_1.jpg 301663_206499962754772_343038234_n.jpg 321169_220286928042742_1146253432_n.jpg Ji Eun.jpg 387463_303679999654609_1653877632_n.jpg 384648_230331697038265_1422046961_n.jpg 525799_338351586236275_1774970300_n.jpg 599002_338351426236291_47590316_n.jpg 404869_273634316041336_1101959915_n.jpg 377147_295102827178993_1546952053_n.jpg 329px-Tumblr m4xh8brdIX1r3lz0jo3 1280.jpg 120904-secret-song-ji-eun.jpg 527481_385236564881110_1614047756_n.jpg 148815_435132903217775_438269848_n.jpg Jieun.2.jpg 486249_457971847600547_186821379_n.jpg Jieun.1.jpg 20598_419095924828507_1841146206_n.jpg jieu.jpg 130423_secret_7241926_2.jpg 130424_secret_7241504_2.jpg Videografia thumb|left|300 px|Yesterday - Song Ji Eun feat. Hwanhee thumb|right|300px|Yesterday - Song Ji Eun feat. Hwanhee thumb|left|300px|Going Crazy - Bang Yongguk feat. Song Ji Eun thumb|right|300px|Going Crazy - Bang Yongguk feat. Song Ji Eun thumb|left|300px|B.A.P - Secret Love feat. Song Ji Eunthumb|right|300 px|It's Cold - Song Ji Eun Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:TS Entertainment